A Story in Progress
by darkangel0103
Summary: DISCONTINUED Katara...Kitty...wait, what? That's all Zuko can think about now, and it makes his head spin! R
1. Silky Blue

**A Story in Progress**

**Prologue**

I walked down the hallway of Avatar College. On my left was my sister, Azula, and her boyfriend Jet. On the right was the _love of my life_ Mai. The halls cleared a path for us, the notorious _bad_ kids. People feared yet loved us and such feelings hadn't changed in years. Here was Jet, the school's star quarterback. He took the team to the championship ever year for the past three years, beginning in his freshman year. His name was in articles across the country saying that a new football star had emerged. Then there was Azula, no surprise that she was the head cheerleader along with Mai as co-captain and _enforcer_. They were the coolest girls in the school, no one would deny that. All that was left was me, a famous gang leaders son...though no one other than my friends and sister knew. That was it, nothing more. I was normal, a lucky teen who just happened to be related and friends with people who were great. Life was good, I had everything I could ever want. Money flowed like the Nile and power was plentiful like water in an ocean; but something was missing. I didn't know what it was but I knew that it wasn't there.

**Chapter**

The city only college's halls were filled with teenagers from all walks of life; it was obvious who came from where in Agni's Capital. Those that were poor always behaved a little to well and kept together so they wouldn't get kicked out. Then came the middle class; they acted normal, the kids had money but not enough to brag. The rich, however, were as snooty as could be, talking back to the professors and cutting class. I always guessed that they were just trying to be like the stereotypical cool person. But, we always came first...we were top of the line purebreds and there was no challenging it. We had been to described to give off a shine as we walked on the golden path of perfection. Azula's hair flips would make all the other females beg for beauty tips whilst her winks would make the guys melt. Although a hand around her waist and a glare from Jet would quickly solidify them. Mai would do the same but in all truthfulness I didn't care. She could flirt and talk to as many guys as she wanted and I would do the same with girls.

"Zuko, we're gonna go sit at the table," Jet got my sister and girlfriend, "Hurry up!"

Like usual I forgot to go grab lunch before I left the mansion and had to resort to buying something from the school. The line was pretty long but the typical fights made the wait interesting; today there were a couple of richies arguing over who stole whose boyfriend. As I continued to walk forward someone bumped into my back.

The person's books clattered on the tile floor, "Watch out you bit-" It was a nerdy girl who I had most of my classes with. Her glasses got knocked off reveling the prettiest eyes, "-itch. Um...sorry about that. Here let me help." I tried to ignore her looks, but it was increasingly difficult to do so.

I started to pick up the textbooks only to have my hand slapped away, "Why don't you watch it you asshole!" She glared at me then walked away before my reaction could form.

The treeck to my lunch table was quick but seemed like forever. It was the first time in my life that someone had ever opossed me, the first time I ever got yelled at by someone outside of the four person group. When I sat down I heard them talking to me, asking me where my lunch was but the only answer that would come was silence. I was baffled trying to think why that girl was so mean. _I have more classes with her...like...like science next hour! I'll tell her off then._ Their eyes grew wide as my friends heard me laugh wickedly to myself but I disregarded their glances.

ΩπΩπΩπΩπΩπΩπΩπΩπΩπΩπΩπΩπΩ

Since we had just finished a test the seating was once again changed. All of the girls were whispering about who was most likely going to sit next to who. The teacher removed the screen that showed a rough outline of the classroom. Starting from the front the pairs were pretty well made; Ruki with Maki, Shang with Mulan, Mushu with Kita, Zuko with Katara, Roku with Sakura, Kagome with Inuyasha, Amu with Ikoto...I did a back track thinking that maybe I had become dyslectic but it was written in red marker write there, me and girl named Katara were partners. Her name seemed familiar but a face would not stick with it.

After the class finished moving the teacher projected her voice, "Listen up students! The people you are paired with now will be your partner for the rest of the year!" Everyone cheered, everyone but Katara and I. We just sat there staring at each other, the events of lunch playing through our minds...it was going to be one hell of a year!

"No idiot! Those don't mix!" I rubbed my temples as Katara yelled at me.

"Yea they do! That's what the lab says!"

She pushed away from the table and grabbed the beakers from my hand. Lifting one to my face she ranted, "Do you see a two here?" I told her no, "Then its the wrong chemical. Dammit don't you ever pay attention!" I'm pretty sure she mumbled something about the spirits hating her but decided it was best not to comment.

Our chemistry _class_ progressed at a steady tempo, she would tell me off and I would say nothing. It wasn't because a retort did not exist but every time she looked at me my insides would melt and a lump would form in my throat. Katara's eyes were like a deep, silky, blue...a blue hidden behind a pane of glass. Her looks would radiate more if she wore contacts instead. For the first time I noticed how she wore everything a little too big: baggy shirts and pants that actually needed a belt. Azula would probably spend hours critiquing her up half before a word was even uttered about the bottom. Falling for this girl was impossible...but I was known to do the crazy.

...

...

..

.

**Yea Zuko I'm also known to do the crazy...like actually writing this story. Anyhu this is a new one that is in an alternative universe similar to _Amnesia_ but definitely not the same...the characters and their backgrounds are different...and they're in college... Heads up! If you like a mean Azula and a horrible father Ozai then I suggest you click out of this story now XD**


	2. The Break Up

**A Story in Progress ~ Chapter 2**

**Chapter 2**

"Mom! Dad! We're home!" Azula bursted through the door like usual, "Oh hi Mikishe! Where are mom and dad?"

"Evening Lady Azula, Lord Jet. Lady Ursa and Lord Ozai are in the den. If I may ask, where are Lord Zuko and Miss Mai?"

"Ha, they're fighting again. And please Mikishe, stop being so formal. You're family to us! She slapped him on the back, "Come on Jety!"

"Where we going?" Azula gave him a seductive smile which quickly prompted him to follow her.

...

*Meanwhile outside*

...

"Mai I am so fucking tired of this!" It was the fourth time, the fourth time in one year that she cheated on me. I flirted just as she did but, I never acted upon it. She did.

"Zuzu, I said I was sorry!" Again she huffed like a spoiled brat.

Mai traced patterns on my shirt, "Now come on Zuko, I promise I won't do it again."

"No Mai," I pulled the shark tooth necklace off my neck and threw it at her feet, "I'm done. I'm tired of you acting like such a slutty bitch. How many times have you cheated on me that I don't know about?" She remained silent, "Exactly."

"Well sorry, its not my fault that you won't sl-"

"Won't what? Won't sleep with you! Maybe its because I learned what type of girl you are and just didn't want to! Now shut the hell up and get out of my sight!" I slammed the mansion's front door in her face before she could retort. I heard a muffled fine and foot steps clattering away.

"Hey Zuko!"

I turned around, "What up Mikishe?"

"Nudding much, you?" He answered as we did our _secret_ handshake.

"Just broke up with Mai."

"No offense dude, but its about time."

"Yea...I know!"

"Mikishe!" The head butler ran up to us, "What have I told you? Sorry Lord Zuko, it seems that Mikishe has forgotten how to address his employers." The butler bowed in respect to me.

I glared at the middle aged man, "Hold your head up! Yes we employ all of you but you are still family to us. When ever you need something we always help, is that not true?"

"Yes Lord Zu-"

"And another thing, stop referring to us with those stuffy titles. Lord and Lady my ass, we're family and family members call each other by their name! Do you understand?"

"Yes Lord, I mean, Zuko!"

"Good! I will see you at dinner like always!"

"Of course!" The man trotted away.

"Hey Miki, my parents in the den?"

"Yep."

"M'kay, I'll see ya later!"

I began my trek to the den thinking about Mai. I had been with her for three years and even our parents had began to call us the _perfect _ couple. Now that that was shattered what would they say? It was weird, like many teens of my age, I had started to think of my wedding; you know, like who I would want to marry. Even though Mai should have been that girl she never was, she just didn't fit the image. Hell I didn't think we would ever make it that far! They say opposites attract, but we were just to different. Like she was the north pole and I was the south. Her father was a judge down in Warrior's Circle and mine was the notorious Firelord: the leader of the Fire Nation gang. Her mother stayed at home and never really cared for children. My mother also did not work...officially. Instead of just sitting on her rump all day eating bonbons, she tutored the butler's, maid's, and less fortunate's children. What had started out as only five students soon grew to fifty; my father actually built a mini school and dorm behind the mansion! Speaking of maids and butlers, Mai's family treated them like dirt...like slaves. They were people who got shitty pay to do all the dirty work that her family didn't want to. Her entire lifestyle disgusted me, the way she thought that she equaled the queen of the world! And then there was Katara. Over the last month we had slowly began to work out our differences and become, somewhat, friends. We didn't really talk about our home life or families but that was fine with me. In such little time I had found out that we liked a lot of the same stuff, like the Avatars, an amazing rock band.

Our last conversation replayed through my mind:

_"So you like to swim?" She leaned against the lab table, "That is hilarious!"_

_"Why?"_

_"Because Zuko, you're a Fire Nation boy, I mean why else would you wear the red uniform. Anyway I thought they didn't like water!"_

_"Hahaha, yea I guess you're right...I'm just a unique fire boy," I inched closer to her and whispered into her ear,"Besides my dear Katara, who ever heard of a Water Tribe girl that like to play with fire?"_

I chuckled to myself quietly as I walked into the den. Once I looked up I found three people in the room instead of two. There was my father, Ozai, in his usual red shirt and black manpris, my mom, Ursa, in her casual Fire Nation dress and heels, and then there was a man dressed in a blue tunic.

"Ah there he is!" My father nodded at me.

"Mom. Dad. Sir," I bowed to the latter, "Mom, Dad, there's something you should probably know."

"What is it sweetie?" My mother gave me her concerned look.

"I...um...I broke up with Mai," I cringed waiting for their responses.

"Oh Zuzu! Its okay," Ursa hugged me as if I was a mere child.

"No, I'm fine. I should have done it a long time ago...but dad aren't you mad?" The entire time he looked at the other guy smiling and nodding.

"Nope. In fact son, this couldn't have been better. The man you see here is Chief Hakoda, the leader of the Water Tribe. You probably don't know them but his daughter is in the grade below and his son in the same one as you."

"No I'm sorry to say that I don't," I tried to think of people I knew with brown skin and blue eyes but that was the signature look of the Water Tribe and Katara was the only one I could remember.

"No matter. Anyway, as you know, the Fire Nation, Water Tribe, Earth Kingdom, and Air Temple gangs aren't the greatest friends...never have been. The only thing that keeps us from killing each other is Warrior's Circle because the land is neutral." I nodded my head in acknowledgment. Warrior's Circle was were all the schools and legal places were located.

My father continued, "Or at least that's what we thought. Apparently Toph, daughter of Lord and Lady Bei Fong of the Earth Kingdom, and Aang of the Air Temple are dating. Their relationship has led to a truce between the two gangs. Hakoda and I have figured that if a Water Tribe and Fire Nation child were to date then everything would be fine because all of us would be tied."

"And you want me to be the Fire Nation child?"

"Yes. Originally we were going to ask Azula to do it but she and Jet are too close."

"Oh, speaking of those two I should probably go check on them!" My mother walked out of them room although I knew she wasn't going interrupt them.

"And Mai and I's break up works perfectly because now I'm single?"

The chief piped in, "Yep! So Zuko, will you do it? I mean it could just be a friendship, you wouldn't have to date."

"Sure, why not. But wait, what does your daughter have to say about this?"

"Oh. Kitty doesn't mind, would you care to meet her because she is outside right now."

"Okay." As I walked in the direction he pointed I laughed at her name. Kitty...what parent would name their kid Kitty? Through my giggles I was pretty sure I heard something about if the should tell me something or not, but I decided not to dwell on it.

In a matter of minutes I arrived in the garden. By the fire lilies there was a young girl around my age, give or take a year.

"Kitty?"

"Oh! You must be Zuko!"

She turned to face me and removed her sunglasses. Once they were put away she smiled, "Gosh its really bright!" As she laughed my entire body melted, those eyes were familiar. They were Katara's.

...

...

...

...

**Hiya! Okay well here is chapter 2 or ASinP, hope you like it. There is something I need to cover...and that is the ages...in chapter 1 I made the mistake and said Jet had been playing football since his freshman year. I meant 9th grade; however, in this story ninth grade is called newbie. So because of this I made this explanation:**

Jet- freshman in college age: 19

Azula- senior in highschool age: 18

Zuko- freshman in college age: 19

Mai- senior in highschool age: 18

Katara- senior in highschool age: 17

Sokka- freshman in college age: 19

Suki- freshman in college age: 19

Toph- middle in highschool age: 15

Aang- middle in highschool age: 16

(Ages have been slightly altered in order to fit this story)

**GRADE/AGES** _(Italics means Highschool grades and ages)_

_9th grade = Newbie (age: 13-14)_

_10th grade = Middle (age: 15-16)_

_11th grade = Senior (age: 17-18) _

12th grade = freshman (age: 19-20)

13th grade = sophomore (age: 21-22)

14th grade = junior (age: 23-24)

15th grade = graduate (age: 25-26)

**Also please note...the high school and college are connected hence why Katara and Zuko have classes together! ;P okay that's all!**


	3. Chapter 3 teaser

ASinP~ Chap 3 : A Hidden Tigress

...

**Zuko**

...**  
**

I stood there in shock. Katara had never told me that she was the Water Tribe leader's daughter. Granted I did not tell her who I was but the shock was still over whelming. How could I have not seen it? The way the other water tribesmen treated her with slightly more respect like my fellow fire nation dwellers did to me. I looked at the girl before me again; there was always the chance that it was not the same person. It did not matter how many times I tried telling myself this, my brain had already acknowledged it: Katara and Kitty were the same person.

I walk closer to her, "Hey Katara!" My cheek began to sting, "What the hell!"

"How do you now my real name, I never told you. Nor would my father," she lowered her hand to her side.

"We go to school together!"

"No we don't," Kitty's eyes went to my face, "I would recognize that hideous scar anywhere."

The shock came back. It was like the first time I met Katara. She stood up to and insulted me. They couldn't be the same. Katara never talked about my scar. I mean she asked about it and I told the story of the fire but that was it. She wanted more information but what I was had to be kept a secret: benders should never make themselves known. Realization hit me quickly; maybe Katara knew what I was. I did hint on it when I said that she liked to play with fire, but she did the same when we talked about water. _Katara is a waterbender! Maybe Kitty is also... _I stared at the teen girl before me. There was the chance that she did have the 'power'.

"Listen up here you bi-" I caught my tounge, "You girl. I'll be back in a moment just stay here!"

...

…

"Chief? With all do respect, you daughter is a monster!"

My father jumped up at my words, "Zuko! How dare you! Apolo-"

"Calm Ozai, he is right. Let me guess you got a taste of Kitty,"

I gestured to my cheek, "Yeah, and it hurt like hell." My dad's ears redden at my language.

"And the Kitty, or rather Katara, you know is nothing like that. She is...mellow," I nodded my head in response, "Zuko, you may have caught on to it by now but, Katara and Kitty are indeed the same person. You see...when my children were four and five their mother and sibling died in childbirth. I should have noticed it back then but the death of her mother affected Katara more. She now hated the term Kitty, which is what her mother and I would always would call her. When the children came into their teens, Sokka, my son, went off to the Warriors' Circle along with his Earth Kingdom girlfriend."

"But Sir, you said that the heir of the Bei Fong's was with the Air Temple heir."

"Yes, Toph and Aang are indeed dating. However, Suki is just a random girl who my son met at school."

"Son, he basically did what you sister did: got involved with someone from Warriors' Circle and won't let them go." I barely managed to suppress a groan at my sire's obvious observation.

The blue-eyed man nodded, "Moving on, I expected Katara to have accepted her mother's fate, though part of me knew she would never embrace it. When she turned about twelve she started acting even stranger. Leaving for and during school she was like the Katara you know; but at night...Kitty would come out. She had even started asking me to call her by her old nickname. I agreed but if I did so in the morning she would well up with tears. After a visit to the healers we found out the reason. Overtime Katara's depression effected her brain terribly; she had been forced to grown up to young. So she had developed another personality, one that we call Kitty."

...

...

**...**

**...**

**This is just a teaser...sorry XD  
**


	4. Hidden Tigress

ASinP~ Chap 3 : A Hidden Tigress

**Zuko**

I stood there in shock. Katara had never told me that she was the Water Tribe leader's daughter. Granted I did not tell her who I was but the shock was still over whelming. How could I have not seen it? The way the other water tribesmen treated her with slightly more respect like my fellow fire nation dwellers did to me. I looked at the girl before me again; there was always the chance that it was not the same person. It did not matter how many times I tried telling myself this, my brain had already acknowledged it: Katara and Kitty were the same person.

I walk closer to her, "Hey Katara!" My cheek began to sting, "What the hell!"

"How do you now my real name, I never told you. Nor would my father," she lowered her hand to her side.

"We go to school together!"

"No we don't," Kitty's eyes went to my face, "I would recognize that hideous scar anywhere."

The shock came back. It was like the first time I met Katara. She stood up to and insulted me. They couldn't be the same. Katara never talked about my scar. I mean she asked about it and I told the story of the fire but that was it. She wanted more information but what I was had to be kept a secret: benders should never make themselves known. Realization hit me quickly; maybe Katara knew what I was. I did hint on it when I said that she liked to play with fire, but she did the same when we talked about water. _Katara is a waterbender! Maybe Kitty is also..._ I stared at the teen girl before me. There was the chance that she did have the 'power'.

"Listen up here you bi-" I caught my tongue, "You girl. I'll be back in a moment just stay here!"

...

"Chief? With all do respect, you daughter is a monster!"

My father jumped up at my words, "Zuko! How dare you! Apolo-"

"Calm Ozai, he is right. Let me guess you got a taste of Kitty,"

I gestured to my cheek, "Yeah, and it hurt like hell." My dad's ears redden at my language.

"And the Kitty, or rather Katara, you know is nothing like that. She is...mellow," I nodded my head in response, "Zuko, you may have caught on to it by now but, Katara and Kitty are indeed the same person. You see...when my children were four and five their mother and sibling died in childbirth. I should have noticed it back then but the death of her mother affected Katara more. She now hated the term Kitty, which is what her mother and I would always would call her. When the children came into their teens, Sokka, my son, went off to the Warriors' Circle along with his Earth Kingdom girlfriend."

"But Sir, you said that the heir of the Bei Fong's was with the Air Temple heir."

"Yes, Toph and Aang are indeed dating. However, Suki is just a random girl who my son met at school."

"Son, he basically did what you sister did: got involved with someone from Warriors' Circle and won't let them go." I barely managed to suppress a groan at my sire's obvious observation.

The blue-eyed man nodded, "Moving on, I expected Katara to have accepted her mother's fate, though part of me knew she would never embrace it. When she turned about twelve she started acting even stranger. Leaving for and during school she was like the Katara you know; but at night...Kitty would come out. She had even started asking me to call her by her old nickname. I agreed but if I did so in the morning she would well up with tears. After a visit to the healers we found out the reason. Overtime Katara's depression effected her brain terribly; she had been forced to grow up to young. So she had developed another personality, one that we call Kitty."

…

I took a few steps back. Katara having a split personality, though I suspected it, was still hard to stomach. I liked Katara; she was sweet, funny, outgoing, and a fighter. Screw our opposite tribes or her other self. I liked her for her, the real her. She was one of my closest friends, almost higher than Mikishe. But, Kitty...Kitty scared me. She insulted and degraded me. The other girl was not what I liked, however; an agreement was an agreement. I was to date Katara of the Water Tribe Gang in order to forge unity. Nothing could break the arrangement and I would stick to it. _ Agni! It feels like an arranged marriage _

"Zuko?" The girl in question father spoke up.

"Yes, sir?"

"Do you still want to go through with this? I would understand if you didn't."

I gulped, a promise was a promise. Even ones as deadly as this; but here was a way out. Shaking my head I whispered, "Yes I do. Kitty and Katara may act different but they are the same girl."

My father slapped my back, "Spoken like a true man!"

The men continued their laughter and discussion as I walked back to the garden. My body began to tremble, what had I gotten my self into? A personality named Kitty was a hidden tigress! I started to have trouble swallowing as I went on through the mansion. My heart had moved up through my body. Katara was like a dream girl: sweeter than chocolate but deadlier than...than Mai. There were rumors going around Agni's capital that four bending masters had arisen; one from each section, two being female. The Firenation master was me, the Air Temple Nomand's being a teen named Aang. But the remaining were unknown outside their gang. _ Stupid Zuko! Katara's probably the Water Tribe's master. If she really is a bender, she would be strong enough._ I tried to ignore my inner mind, thinking about Kitty once more. What was this girl like? The first impression was not the greatest; she was violent and didn't think things through. Almost the exact opposite of Katara. It was decided right then, this was going to be a _ long _ relationship.

…

"Hello scar-face," Her voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Hi bitch."

"How dare you! I am Kitty, not a bitch!"

"Well you sure do act like one," I paused, "Classic. An annoying, defenseless, vain girl who can't handle being called what she is."

"Defenseless? Vain? Annoying? Ha! Listen up here Zuko, I'm none of those things, " She took a few steps closer with a strange gleam in her eyes, "Want proof fireboy?"

_Agni I swear, if I could take back that last conversation I would._ I was now running through the alleys in Warriors' Cirlce with Katara – Kitty – trying to escape from my newly ex-girlfriend. The Water Tribe girl was laughing but I shook with fear.

"Still think I'm defenseless Zuko?"

"Run now, gloat later!"

Kitty stopped and breathed deeply, "How about gloat now and run never," slowly the thugs around us began to fall to the ground at the snap of her fingers. My eyes grew wide with shock as I crumpled to my knees, just narrowly avoiding being struck with blades. How did I ever get into this situation?

...

...

**...**

**...**

**Wow...it's been like forever since I updated anything. Anyhu here is chapter three of ASinP. Please Read and Review and while your at it...why not visit my profile. ;P  
**


End file.
